Uncle Ichigo
by crazyfan17
Summary: "Everyone this is my Uncle. Uncle my teammates." Kuroko introduced. The team, expect Kagami who just grinned like an idiot, had their mouths open in shock. "Uncle!" 'He's looks nothing like him.' Was the thought that flickered through everyone's head. Like no family resembles at all.
1. Can't believe they're related

**This is my first time writing a Kuroko no Basket story so yeah…**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chapter 1: Can't believe they're related**

It was that time of the year again. Parent, Student and Teacher Day; parents were updated on their child's progress on school while meeting their teachers. Some students were cringing in fear as they looked down at the letter they had to show their parents for they were failing.

Horribly.

Others were proud to bring their parents to school to show off everything they accomplished doing school. And then there were the indifference ones. Like Kagami and Kuroko. For Kagami, his parents were in America and therefore couldn't make it. Kuroko just didn't care. So it was amusing to see their teammate's reactions.

"He's going to embarrass me again. I just know it." Riko grumbled a dark cloud over her head.

'Thank God my parents are normal.' Hyuga thought as he inched away from his coach. He did not want to be in her way when she unleashes her wrath.

"My parents are going to kill me!" Koganei moaned loudly, his hands in his hair.

Mitobe placed a hand on his shoulder, silently comforting him.

"I have nothing to worry about." Izuki said with a smug look on his face. Someone threw a ball at his head, but he couldn't find out who did it, he suspected Kuroko but he wasn't sure.

The freshmen trio had nothing to worry about, their grades were average and their parents weren't too bad though they did have weird quirks.

"What about you Kiyoshi?" Hyuga asked their air head. He met his parents once and he didn't want to meet them again. His mother was scary and the father… well you heard the saying like father like son.

"Haha nothing to worry about." Kiyoshi said with a huge grin as he threw a ball in a basket.

"So you pulled up your grades from when you were out? Koga asked.

"Not really." The brunette answered with a small laugh.

A vain popped out from Hyuga's head. "Then why the hell are you acting so carefree?! That's nothing to be proud of!" he snapped.

"Not to worry. Though I do wonder what Kuroko parents are like." Kiyoshi said completely changing the subject or he was really curious, Hyuga couldn't tell which.

Though he did wonder what two odd beings created Kuroko? As did everyone as they stared at the phantom player was practicing shooting.

"They're probably just like him. No presence." Kagami said with complete certainty.

"I bet one of them is a famous basket ball player that motivated Kuroko to play basketball." Izuki said.

"You're reading too much manga idiot." Hyuga snapped.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Kiyoshi suggested before walking over towards the bluenette, ignoring Hyuga's attempts to stop him. They watched as the two talked for a moment before he came back over. "He said he lives with his uncle. His parent died when he was young."

Oh… well that was unexpected but they could work with that angle.

"Maybe his uncle is a famous basketball player." Izuki suggested.

"Shut up Izuki." Hyuga said calmly.

"No, he's a pretty normal person." Kuroko said.

"Oh I see- AHHH!"

Everyone was startled as they stared at the phantom player who was staring back at them impassively.

"Kuroko, how long have you been standing there?!" Kagami yelled.

"I walked over with Kiyoshi-sempai." He answered twirling a basketball.

"O-oh…" he murmured.

"Your uncle's normal Kuroko-kun?" Riko asked getting back to the subject at hand.

"I guess. He's a doctor." He answered.

Everyone expect Kagami was disappointed. "I told you he's probably like Kuroko." The red head said smugly.

"5 extra laps for you Kagami." Riko said with a sweet smile. "And the rest of you get back to practice!" She blew her whistle.

Kagami started to protest but thought better of it. Everyone went back to practice, forgetting about Parent, Teacher day for now.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next day it was Parent, Teacher's day. The school was packed with parents walking all over the grounds with their kids pointing out different things they did at school and introducing friends. It was a happy site. It almost made Kagami lonely.

Almost.

He walked towards class, waving through the crowds of kids and parents. No one came up to introduce him to their parents and he would've found that insulting, but he didn't really have any friends here. No, his teammates were not his friends. They were just teammates. _'Yeah just keep telling yourself that.' _He thought with a grimace.

"Did you see him?" one girl squealed.

"That hot orange haired man?" another asked with red cheeks.

Her friend nodded.

They both screamed in that girly way that deafen Kagami's ears.

"Why are they so loud in the morning?" he asked annoyed as he entered into his class room. He noticed the teacher wasn't in yet, but some parents were already there in the back of the class. He glanced at them, trying to notice anyone that looks like Kuroko, but that was like asking for the sun. Though he did notice a tall orange haired man leaning against one of the desk with an air of nonchalance as he tapped away on his phone. As he sat down in chair, he wondered who parent was that.

"Good morning Kagami-kun."

The red head was startled. He turned around to look at his shadow. "How long have you been there?" he asked.

"The entire time." Kuroko answered blankly.

Kagami sighed. It was too early for this.

"Kagami-kun, I want you to meet my uncle."

The red head perked up at finally being introduced to someone family, Kuroko family nonetheless. He was excited and a little nervous. And smug. He was about to prove a point. He stood up as Kuroko motion someone over.

That someone was that tall orange haired man who tapped away on his phone before putting it away to stare at Kagami.

"Uncle I want you to meet Kagami Taiga. Kagami-kun, my Uncle Ichigo."

The red head jaw dropped to the floor as Ichigo held out his hand for a shake. This person was Kuroko's uncle?! He couldn't believe it. Kagami's mind was on auto pilot as he shook the tall man's hand. And boy was he tall. There are not too many people he had to look up with him over 6ft, but Kuroko uncle was tall.

"Kagami-kun you're going to catch flies."

The red head snapped out of his thoughts to glare at Kuroko as Ichigo chuckled.

"Nice to meet you Kagami. Tetsu told me about you and the others."Ichigo said. Even though his face looked a little friendly, his eyes were studying him intently.

It made Kagami put his guard up. "Good things I hope." The red head answered.

Before Ichigo could answer the teacher came in to start class. "Alright class everyone in their seats. Parents I would like to give you a warm welcome from the school."

Everyone went to their seats. As the teachers started droning on and on about something or another, Kagami kept thinking about Kuroko's uncle. A delinquent looking uncle that doesn't look anything like Kuroko. He was at least expecting someone at least resembling the phantom player, not some scary looking orange haired man. He sighed and felt something poke him in the back of the head. Feeling his eye twitched, he turned to glare at Kuroko. "What?!" he loudly whispered.

"Your head's in the way. Could you bend down?" the bluenette asked.

Kagami murmured something under his breath as he put his head only to get yelled at by the teacher for sleeping in class and talking out loud. He couldn't win. _'Stupid Kuroko and his misdirection.'_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was in the gym around lunch time that the whole Seirin team met Kuroko's Uncle Ichigo.

"Everyone this is my Uncle. Uncle my teammates." Kuroko introduced.

The team, expect Kagami who just grinned like an idiot, had their mouths open in shock. "Uncle?!"

'_He's looks nothing like him.' _ Was the thought that flickered through everyone's head. Like no family resembles at all.

"Uh… nice to meet you." Riko said holding out her hand for a shake.

He took her hand. "Likewise." He inched his head towards everyone else, giving them accessing eyes, like he was studying them. "Tetsu told me a lot of about you guys. Though seeing you up close is nothing compare to the stories." The orange haired man said with a smirk.

The team didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. But before any more could be said, a loud beeping sound came from Ichigo, making everyone jump.

With a sigh, Ichigo dug out his phone and looked at it. "Crap. Sorry Tetsu I got to go. It was nice meeting everyone." He said as he rushed towards the gym doors. It was fast, one moment he was there the next gone.

"What just happened?" Koga asked.

"Uncle had an emergency at the clinic." Kuroko answered.

"Oh yeah. You did say your Uncle was a doctor." Izuki said. He opened his mouth about to let loose one of his jokes, but Hyuga shot him down quick.

"Your Uncle looks nothing like you Kuroko! Are you sure you're related?" Furihata asked looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"If you mean by blood, then no. Uncle was a friend of my parents. When they died he took me in."

Well that was surprising but it made sense. There was no way a person like Ichigo could be blood related to Kuroko. It was too bad that everyone didn't get a chance to introduce their parents since most went back to work after right as lunch started. There were still some left at school waiting for their Parent/teacher conference.

The gyms doors busted opened and enter Riko's dad.

"Oh no…" she moaned as most of the basket ball team started shaking in fear.

"It's Coach's dad!" the freshmen trio yelled.

"What are you all doing to my precious Riko?!" he growled while glaring at them.

They really hope he don't pull out his glock.

"Dad we're just here to plan a game strategy." Riko said with very little patience.

"Yeah. There's no way we'll ever do anything to Coach." Koga said while sweating.

It was like he had selective hearing. "So you're saying that my Riko is not good enough for you?!"

Riko knew then she had to shut him up. She gave him a nice right hook. "Would you stop!" she snapped while glaring at her father blushing.

"But Riko you said you'll marry papa-"

She punched him again, effectively knocking him out. "Let's go." She said stepping over her dad's body as she left the gym.

The boys didn't have to be told twice.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Plz review!**


	2. We don't have to torture ourselves

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows. :D**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 2: We don't have to torture ourselves

When Kuroko saw Murasakibara staring soulfully at a small bakery on the corner of the street that was a block away from his home, he knew he wasn't going to be home on time. Sending a quick text to Ichigo, he moved over towards the tall teenage boy with a sigh. "Hello Mursakibara-kun." Kuroko greeted, making the tall teen jump slightly.

He looked down to see his former teammate. "Kuro-chin." He greeted perking up slightly.

"Do you want to go inside?" the shadow asked.

"I don't have any money." The teen answered with a pout.

Kuroko sighed internally. "Come on." Kuroko turned to go inside the shop.

"You're going to pay for me Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, a happy expression coming across his face as he followed the shorter man.

Kuroko didn't answer as they entered, the bell on the door ringing. It was a quaint little shop with good reviews for their service and bake goods. It was new in town, only been around for 5 years now, but it quickly built a reputation with its unique creations.

There was a woman on the register; when they came in she looked up from where she was taking notes on paper. "Hello- Welcome- Tetsu-kun! Hi!" she greeted with cheerfully with a warm smile.

"Hello Auntie Orihime." Kuroko greeted with a smile as Orihime came around the counter to give him a bear hug… and suffocating him with her huge breasts.

"I've missed you!" she said snuggling into his hair.

He couldn't answer.

"You're killing him." Murasakibara said.

She gasped and pulled back to see her nephew's face as blue as his hair. "Tetsu-kun I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed mournfully.

"It's… alright." He wheezed. "Anyway I was wondering if your chief have any bake goods left over?" he asked like he just didn't get the breath knock out of him by boobs.

She had a thoughtful look, before it brightened. "As a matter of fact there is. It's a vanilla filled jelly bean cake. I also made a pie if you and you're friend would like to try." She said with a hopeful expression.

Kuroko winched internally. "…sure." He was rewarded with a huge smile and he could see why his uncle had a crush on her back in high school.

"Alright!" She closed the cash register before leading them in the back room where the kitchen was. "You never introduced your friend." She said looking up at the purple hair teen curiosity. Her nephew never brought friends over.

"This is Murasakibara-kun. A… friend from middle school." Kuroko introduced.

Murasakibara noticed the slight hesitation and felt a little hurt by it.

"Well nice to meet you Murasakibara-kun. I'm Tetsu-kun's Auntie Orihime Inoue. I'm finally glad I met a friend of Tetsu-kun."

The tall teen felt smug that he was the first friend that Kuro-chin introduced to a family friend.

They entered the Kitchen and Orihime went towards the fridge and took out first the cake that the chief made and then her own creation. Kuroko and Murasakibara could only stare. They didn't know what to make of… pie (muffin? Cupcake?). There was some green stuff sticking out like some kind of vegetation. And what in God's name was that yellow stuff? Mustard?

"Here you are! I hope you enjoy. There's both experiments of ours so they're not perfect." She said cutting a piece of each bake "good", putting it on a plate and handing it to them. She also gave them a fork. "Go ahead and try it."

Kuroko could already feel his taste buds dying as they sat down at the table for the people that worked in the back. He took his fork and got a piece of his Auntie's cake and ate it… and promptly died.

Meanwhile Murasakibara took a piece in his fork, scrutinize it before eating. "What-"

Kuroko stepped on his foot with all his might which wasn't much but it got the job done. The purple haired teen cut off as Kuroko shook his head with a look that said "say anything to hurt her and I'll torture you."

"-good of a pie."

She beamed a 1000 watt smile at the tall teen. "Really?! I'm glad you like it. I worked very hard to make it and I think it's one of my best."

If this was her best Murasakibara hated to see her at her worst.

The front bell rung as someone entered the shop.

"A customer. I'm going to go since none of my help is here yet." She said as she left the boys to go attend to the customer.

Once she was out of ear shot, Murasakibara looked at Kuroko in disbelief. "Kuro-chin is she trying to kill us?" he whined. If only.

"No. And whatever you do, don't show your discomfort in front of her." Kuroko said boring into his eyes.

The tall teen nodded silently. He could tell that Kuro-chin cares about his auntie.

"Now then let's wrap these up and get out of here before she comes back to stuff more things done our throats." The shorter teen said as he got up and went to the counter to get some foil paper and napkins to cover the food.

"We still got to eat these?!" the Yosen basketball player whined with a wide eye look.

Kuroko turned to give him an impassive stare. "Just because we don't want to hurt her feelings doesn't mean we have to torture ourselves further. Besides her chief is a really good baker." With that said Kuroko dumped the two pieces of cake the baker made into Murasakibara's bag and a piece for himself before walking out the kitchen.

The tall teen followed after him, after he took a piece of the jelly filled cake and took a bite… and another. They walked back in front of the store to see a family of four, buying a huge birthday cake that was already pre-ordered.

Orihime turned to them. "You're leaving Tetsu-kun and Murasakibara-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. We both need to get home." Kuroko answered, scaring the living daylights out of the family.

"When did he get there?!" the mother yelled in shock.

"I was here the entire time." Kuroko answered dryly.

"A ghost." One of the children whispered staring at Kuroko in awe and fear.

"Orihime sighed, shooting the family an unreadable look but they didn't notice. _'How can they not see Tetsu-kun? He sticks out more than blend in.' _she thought. (Orihime you need your eyes checked). "Tell Ichigo-kun hello for me. And it was nice meeting you Murasakibara-kun." She said with a smile directed at them before returning to her customers.

They said their good byes and left the shop.

"You can do whatever you want with Auntie's cake. It's a good rat killer and roach killer. Whatever works for you."

Murasakibara knew Kuro-chin could be ruthless, but outright calling it a rodent killer… savage. "Kay." The tall teen answered.

"Well this is where we part ways. Good bye Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko started walking away.

"Wait Kuro-chin. Let's walk home together." The Yosen player suggested.

"No. Your house is in the opposite direction." Kuroko said.

The tall teen pouted as he watched the phantom player disappeared into the crowd… of three.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Kuroko finally got home after stopping at a nearby trash can and throwing away Orihime's cake. (No offense Auntie). "I'm home." He called out in his normal voice as he took off his shoes.

Ichigo popped his head from the kitchen to the living room. "Welcome back. What took you so long? The food got cold."

Kuroko walked over towards his uncle. "I went to visit Auntie Orihime. She made a pie." He answered.

A green look came across Ichigo's face.

Kuroko couldn't help but inwardly smirk.

"I don't want to know." The orange haired man murmured as he went back into the kitchen to reheat the food. He nor Kuroko was much of a cook, but Ichigo could put something together that was edible. A lot of times when both was busy, Yuzu would cook their meals for them.

Kuroko set down his school bag before following him into the kitchen to help.

"So how was school?" Ichigo asked.

"It was fine." Kuroko answered.

Silence.

"Practice?" the doctor asked.

"Fine as well." The phantom answered dutifully.

Silence again expect for the microwave. Ichigo wasn't much of a talker, but he made an effort for people he cared about, especially Tetsu. He would never admit though his nephew probably suspected, that he found him… adorable. He was so short and fragile looking that it hit Ichigo's protective buttons.

After the food was heated, they sat down to eat. "There's a game coming up soon." Kuroko said after a while.

"I know. I wrote down all of your games on my schedule." Ichigo reminded him. "I'm free that day so you'll see me there. Probably Orihime will tag along bringing Uryu and Chad." He said with fondness.

"Uncle Uryu's back?" Kuroko answered.

Uryu was a well renowned international fashion designer for female clothes, so he travels the world a lot and barely stays in one place.

"Yeah that bastard's back." Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes.

Kuroko smiled softly. He never really understood where their rivalry started, but it was highly entertaining to watch them argue over the littlest thing.

"I heard that he wanted to start designing male clothes. God help the male models." Ichigo said with a shudder, remembering the clothes Uryu made for him. No thank you.

"By the way Uncle would you help me practice my misdirection?" Kuroko asked as he cleared the table.

The doctor shrugged. "Sure. Just don't make it easy."

The phantom sighed internally. If only his uncle wasn't such an odd ball. He's the only person, excluding his other family that could see him when he's using his misdirection. His senses were eerily. Kuroko never understood but he made for a great practice partner.

After he finished washing the dishes, he made sure to disappear from his Uncle's presence and misdirected into the living room. For a few seconds Kuroko almost believed that he did it.

"Nice try Tetsu, but you're still to visible." Ichigo said from behind actually scaring the phantom.

Kuroko turned to his Uncle, a pout on his lips.

The expression was so cute that Ichigo couldn't resist rubbing his hair, even though Kuroko hated it. "Next time okay. The orange haired man walked off towards the clinic which was attached to their house as Kuroko watched him, thinking how the heck did his Uncle see him?

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To be continued….**

Plz review!


End file.
